trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
DeteriorateSignificance
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction >It was inevitable that you would be this troll. Indeed. You are Eunila Ziennu, or as most call you, Eu. You have many interests including MAKE-UP. It's an ART, gog damn it! You also enjoy BAKING although you are UTTER SHIT at it. You BURN everything! You like to SING and play VIOLIN. You have a KNACK for learning FOREIGN LANGUAGES. It's really FUN too! You also like to play FLARP. You play the MAGE class and have reached the rank of MAGICAL MAGISTRATE. You play on Team Vanquish with Azra Dwarn], and your RIVALS are Team Blitz, consisting of Lurra Cerde and Sivex Theal. You use the NailKind abstratus. The weapons you choose are two six-inch metal nails, which you stab into enemies. It's kind of super awesome. You use the Cookie modus. To make something come out of your sylladex you have to bake the instructed cookies. It's annoying and you suck at baking. Ugh. Personality Write something about your Troll's personality here. Biography Gulla Elzebub was once Eu's matesprit, but it simply did not work out. It was not a violent break-up as troll break-ups often are, mostly because of Gulla's relaxed nature, but the incident did inspure Eu to cut her hair short. Good thing too, as she like it better that way. As for a moirail, Eu has Giolth Shresu, who she thinks is just lovely. He helps calm her down when things go sour, and she is the sole keeper of his secret: the fact that he is a rainbowdrinker. Eu is engaged in a kismesissitude with Lurra Cerde. They truly hate one another, just as spaded lovers should Eu would descibe her ancestress as 'kind of a badass'. Her title was the Incendiary. She was both literally and figuratively a firestarter. During role assignments, she spoke out with the Disruptor, but the Sharpshooter silenced them. They both went into hiding. After the death of the Disruptor, she burned the Overlord’s hive, killing the Vicereine and the Advisor. She later launched another attack, but only managed to have her right leg injured by the Pugilist. Now easily identifiable, she was killed by the Suppressor not much later. Eu thinks she was awesome. The Incendiary was a huge political nemesis of the Overlord and left a big impact on the world. Sometimes, however, Eu does wonder if all her fires were started by failed batches of cookies like Eu's. Session As the Heir of Light, Eu is guided by luck and knowledge. She has always been kind of lucky and intelligent, and now knows of the reason. Being an Heir means that she plays a mainly offensive role, but she can be defensive as well. LoCaG is a world of hilly green landscape. Strewn over the land like trees are giant playing cards. The consorts have built cities out of the cards. They are vibrant yellow shrimp. To defeat the denizen Mabon, Eu must unlock the door to his home, a fortress of cards, by figuring out the code of the glyphs all over LoCaG. Trivia *The denizen Mabon is based on the Welsh son of Modron and a strong knight. *Eu is, or more was, based on the creator's interests and personality. * Eu's name was simply chosen for the sound. * DeteriorateSignificance refers to Eu's belief in fate and the importance of things fading over time, until everything is just a big celestial stew. Gallery Pictures of your Troll go here. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Brown/Beige Blood Category:Not Super Session Category:Totally Not Superman